Amnesia: The Quest for Answers
by TheProblematiqueOne
Summary: After a blast from the past left Sam without a clue on her true self, a determined Danny Phantom tries to bring back the memories of his Goth Girl. Will he be able to bring his girlfriend back to his side and realize their feelings to one another? The quest for answers begins now!
1. Prologue: The Awakening

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, my second story! :)))**

**DISCLAIMER! Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, the GENIUS behind this super awesome animated series!  
****HOWEVER! I own this story, all of its chapters, any dates mentioned and some characters that are not part of the original series! :)))**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**

**PROLOGUE  
The Awakening**

* * *

_A Few Months after the events of Phantom Planet_

It has been a month since an unexpected event happened in our hero's life.

The beeping of a life supporting device was heard inside a little room in the hospital. Doctors and nurses left this room after checking the patient's vital stats.

After few months in deep coma, the girl finally woke up. "Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?" She asked herself.

Her hand has been covered with lots of bandage to prevent further blood loss.

Suddenly, two guys stood up and rushed to her side upon hearing the moans. "Hey! Are you okay?"

Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley were just waiting for Sam to awaken after a tragic incident that changed their lives and their friendship.

"Hey, there! Are you okay, Sam? We were worried about you!"

Danny and Tucker's smile turned into a shock as the Goth Girl spoke the following words slowly:

**"Who are you?"**

"What? Sam! I'm Danny! Here's Tucker!" Tucker smiled and waved his hand.

"Who's Danny? Who is Tucker? Is that my name?"

Both were so shocked to discover that their friend remembers nothing! Sam's conditions, after the incident, and probably due to coma, caused her memory to be erased, remembering nothing, even her name and her Goth personality.

Suddenly, a doctor came to assess the girl's stats. "Please, may I ask you to leave for a while?"

"Sure." The two answered.

While the doctor checks Sam's conditions, the two were still shocked, still not believing that Sam does not remember them. "What happened to her?" Danny exclaimed, very worried about her girlfriend.

Suddenly, a medical expert arrives and talks to Danny.

"Doctor," a tearful Danny started. "What happened to Sam?"

The doctor stated, "Sir, due to the strong impact on the woman's head after being hit by the currents, her memory has been clinically impaired, so her memory is totally wiped out."

Danny further burst out into tears and shook the doctor, pleading for help. **"Please, can you do anything to bring her memory back?"**

The doctor simply answered, "I'm sorry, Mr. Danny Phantom. We have tried all possible and necessary solutions. But our facilities, equipment and staff were proven to be insufficient for this kind of scenario. There is nothing else we can do. Apologies."

The doctor turned back and made his way to visit more patients. The doctor who assessed Sam went out of the room.

A very tearful and depressed Danny went back to Sam, who fell asleep. He whispered, **"Please, Sam! Don't you remember me?"** Tears fell down from the Ghost Boy's face.

* * *

**Next part coming soon! Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing! :)**

**"ItsTheNickster" will be right back! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hello, guys! It's time for my second story to begin! And sorry if it took so long to upload this :)**

**REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: THE QUEST FOR ANSWERS**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 1**  
**The Return**

* * *

_A Week after the events of Phantom Planet_

An event is being held on the Amity Park City Square. Everyone was present in the event, including the ghosts who helped the Ghost Boy in preventing the asteroid from colliding with Earth. The entire world was celebrating as well, commemorating the heroism and bravery of the young superhero. A large event is currently being held in every capital of the world.

Before the party started, the newly appointed mayor of Amity Park, Tucker Foley, delivered his first address to the citizens of the metropolis.

"Thank you, everyone, but I cannot accept all the praise, my friends." He started. "I may be the proponent to the plans, but there is this one person, one who brought all nations uniting as one."

Everyone applauded on this act of humility by the young Techno-Geek. He then continued, "This person is no other than the Half-Ghost who saved us all!"

Pointing his palms toward the statue, he exclaimed, "Please welcome, Danny Phantom!"

Everyone applauded as Danny, in his ghost form, emerged from above the "globe" that sits atop his own statue. At that moment, he was carrying his world as well, his best friend, now the love of his life, Sam Manson.

Danny flew around the city square for about a minute, still carrying Sam, before he descends down the stage and give his own address.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for your support. If it wasn't for the people of the world uniting as one, we would not have achieved what we have now."

Everyone applauded and stood up as Danny waves his hand. He then declared, "Let's get this party started!" A loud burst of music rocked the entire Amity Park City Square. Everyone started dancing, some ate dinner with their family and friends, and some are waiting for an opportunity for their hero to meet them.

At the stage, Danny was sitting beside Sam, and Tucker was with the crowd. Suddenly, a group of girls came up to the stage and rushed to Danny, who was surprised. "Wha-what is this, friends?"

All girls were screeching upon seeing their hero, idol and new "crush". "Great," Sam frowned. "You really have lots of fans, eh?"

"Aw, come on Sam!" Danny said. "I may have lots of fans, but I only have one love." Danny kissed his girlfriend's cheek, to which the Goth girl blushes-

"Ahem."

The sound of screeching girls interrupted Danny and Sam's sweet moments. "Danny Phantom!" One of the girls shouted. "Can we have your autograph?"

"Sure, girls!" Danny chuckled. Every girl presented their very own poster of the Ghost Boy. Danny placed his signature and a short message on every one of the posters.

"Oh, thank you, Ghost Kid!" The girls continued screeching, even as they made their way downstairs.

"Now, where were we?" Danny chuckled to his girlfriend, to which she smiles and blushes again.

* * *

Suddenly, a very loud noise wailed. Electricity in the metropolis suddenly went off. People began running off their homes and outside the streets. Screams can be heard throughout the city.

Danny, thinking that this may be another ghost attack, flew above to assess the situations. Suddenly, a hooded figure appears in front of Danny.

"Hello, Daniel. We have met again." The figure's face is still unrevealed, with an angry Danny yelling, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember me?" The figure said. Raising his hands and preparing to attack Danny, the figure added, "I would have become your future if you choose the "RIGHT" decision." He then took of his hood to reveal that he is the person Danny was not expecting, a man he thought was already gone. Dan Phantom. Laughing, he shoots ghost rays on Danny.

"NO WAY!" Danny whispered to himself. His dark future has returned to eliminate the past. He then shouted, "YOU-YOU ESCAPED?!… THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! How did you manage to escape?"

Still laughing, Dan answered, "That isn't important, Daniel. What I am about to do to you is!"

Dan blasted lots of energy beams onto Danny, to which the Ghost Boy easily defects them. "Oh, I thought you merged with Vlad? How come you are not powerful now?" Danny sarcastically chuckled.

"I'm just giving you a head start, Daniel." Dan exclaimed. "Prepare to be defeated!"

The two ghosts battled each other to the death, with Danny's girlfriend, Sam, watching the two fight from the stage. Knowing of the Ghost Boy's weakness, Dan flew towards the stage to capture Sam and use her as a human shield. "NO!" Danny shouted. "LEAVE HER ALONE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" Dan didn't listen to Danny and attempted to blast her head off.

"Please! Let her go!" Danny tried to Save Sam, but it was too late. Dan's electric current energy flowed towards Sam's body, causing her to shake and scream in pain. "NO!" Danny screamed.

After Dan has made his move, dropping Sam on the ground and walking towards the Ghost Boy, Danny yelled, "YOU… YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, YOU FREAK!" Danny's anger caused his ghostly wail to burst out of his mouth, causing Dan to be flown away and crash into a nearby building.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, FREAK!" Danny cursed. However, after he arrived at the place where Dark Danny crashed, he was gone. He was able to escape.

After Dark Danny escaped, Danny quickly ran towards Sam's body, lying on the ground, unconscious. "Sam? SAM!" Danny yelled. He checked her for any signs of life, but he did not find one, not even a single breath. "SAAAAMMMMM!" A loud echoing scream was heard across the city. With tears falling down his face, he whispers, "Please, Sam! Please don't leave me!"


	3. Chapter 2: Emotions

**Here we go. Chapter 2. Enjoy. Reviews inspire me!**

**DISCLAIMER! Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, the GENIUS behind this super awesome animated series!  
HOWEVER! I own this story, all of its chapters, any dates mentioned and some characters that are not part of the original series! :)))**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**

**The Quest: Chapter 2**  
**Emotions**

* * *

**"Sam? Is that you?"**

A young man envisions his girlfriend. The young girl, in her white and purple gown, walks down the aisle towards him. Tears fell on both of their faces.

This is the day that they will be committing their lives to one another. This is the day that they have been dreaming of. This is the day that their friendship will finally be cemented into a family.

Suddenly, a huge ball of fire is about to hit the girl. "NO!" He shouted. The young man's vision faded into a white glare, with his body almost being pushed by the strong impact of the fire.

* * *

**"AAAAHHHHHH!"** The scream of a young man echoed through the hallways, almost catching the attention of all people passing through his room.

Danny woke up from a dream. "Huh? Where am I?" He moaned. "What am I doing here?"

Danny was admitted to the hospital after his encounter with Dan yesterday. After seeing the love of his life passed out, he fell unconscious as well.

His crushed heart, brought by emotions from what happened to his Sam, caused his tears to run along his face. "Sam?" He moaned. "SAM!" He raised his voice and attempted to get out of the bed, only to be stopped by the nurses who are assessing him. "Sir, please lay down. You still need to recover."

"Where's Sam?" Danny demanded for his girlfriend, still crying. "Sir, please. She's at the room next door. She's fine." The nurses answered.

"No, she's not fine! I know it!" In an instant, Danny stood up, and even every step he made was too painful, he tried to walk, to see his girlfriend.

Arriving at Sam's room, Danny quickly ran towards Sam, throwing his hands on her body. **"Sam? SAM! Are you okay?"** He yelled. He tried shaking Sam's body, but to no avail. **"Please wake up, my love!"**, he shouted. There were no bandages wrapped on the girl's body. Only the beeping sound of a life-supporting-device was heard on the room. Danny knew at that point, that the LIFE of his girlfriend, his WORLD, was only supported by a machine. "IMPOSSIBLE!" He whispered to himself. Sam is in a state of comatose!

Danny always knew that Sam was strong, can do tasks by her own, and was able to accompany him in his ghost catching missions. Little did Danny knew, that it was only a matter of time that Death was almost by Sam's side.

* * *

Tucker arrived at the hospital together with Jeremy and Pamela, Sam's parents. "Sam? SAM! Wake up! SAMMY-KINS! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Pamela exclaimed while shaking Sam's almost lifeless body. Jeremy hugged Danny and said, "How could this happen?" Danny answered, "I… That evil ghost…"

Pamela, crying, turned to Jeremy and Danny and yelled, "How can you let this happen to her, Danny? We trusted you as her best friend, and now look at her now!" Jeremy interjected and defended his daughter's boyfriend. "Danny did the best he can, Pamela. Maybe the ghost was just too strong for him."

Pamela hugged Danny tightly and apologized for blaming the ghost kid for the incident. After they pulled from the hug, Danny's tearful face turned into anger. The Ghost Boy, after seeing Sam's condition, became determined to seek revenge for Sam and bring her back to their normal lives.

His ocean blue eyes burned with rage, his fists clenched, ready to attack, and his lonely heart seeking revenge for his best friend.

Although his emotions were so strong, he remained calm and whispered to himself,

**"I PROMISE YOU, SAM. I WILL DEFEAT DARK DANNY AND I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO MY SIDE!"**

* * *

In an instant, a glowing white ring formed around an enraged Danny Fenton, splitting into two to reveal a ghost kid, named Danny Phantom. Although his human form is still suffering pain, his ghost half relieved all of those aches.

An inspired Danny flew out of the hospital and went into Fenton Works, where he saw his mom and dad watching the news about the incident yesterday.

He went invisible to prevent being caught, until he arrived at the laboratory, where he uses the Specter Speeder to enter the Ghost Zone.

Danny saw what he did not expected, the Ghost Zone in total devastation. All natural portals in the ghost world were destroyed. Castles were toppled down, and a gray plume of smoke covered the entire zone, giving Danny a "zero-visibility" travel in search for truth.

* * *

Believing that there is only one ghost who had caught Dark Danny almost a year ago, Danny made his way into the Time Realm, to see Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time. But upon arriving at the realm, he saw image projections of various time periods, showing Dark Danny's destruction of the Ghost Zone.

"Wha- How is this possible?" He exclaimed.

"Allow me to tell you what happened, Danny Phantom."

A hooded figure appears behind him "Who goes there?" Danny exclaimed.

In an instant, Clockwork himself appeared in front of the Ghost Boy. "Nice meeting you again, Danny Phantom."

Danny greeted. "Nice to meet you two, Clockwork. I need your help. You see-"

"Yes, I already know. Your friend Sam is in coma." Clockwork interrupted.

"Whoa, how did you kno- Oh. You know everything." Danny said, to which the master of time responds with a smile.

Looking towards the images, Danny asked. "What happened to the Ghost Zone? And why is Dark Danny back? I thought you have him!"

Clockwork responded to Danny's interrogations. "Yes, I have him. But as soon as we put him on trial by the Observants, he managed to escape and cause mayhem on the Ghost Zone."

"You got to be kidding me!" Danny shouted. "That ghost is so powerful; he managed to topple down the entire U.S. Army!"

"That's our mistake, Danny. We apologize for what happened."

Danny began crying and yelled, **"APOLOGIZE? DO YOU THINK THAT APOLOGY WILL BRING SAM BACK?"** A ghostly wail burst out of Danny's mouth, causing Clockwork to be flown away. Clockwork made time pause to prevent him from being thrown out. After Danny has released all of his emotions, tears began flowing down his face, his body became as frail as his feelings.

"Please, I can explain-"

**"NO, YOU CAN'T."** An angered Danny turned his back outside Clockwork's castle, only to be seen by all of the ghosts whom he had fought.

* * *

"Danny!" Skulker ran into Danny and kneeled, "Please, we need your help! Everyone in the Ghost Zone needs your help!"

"And why should I help you?" A still angry Danny asked.

"Because, if we don't defeat Dark Danny, our world will be lost!" Box Ghost exclaimed.

Walker added, "In addition, you owe us for helping you save your world. Now, we are asking for your assistance!"

Danny, determined to seek revenge for Sam, joined forces with the ghosts. "Fine, I'll help you. This is for my girlfriend, Sam."

Ember said to Danny, "We are so sorry about Sam. I hope she becomes okay."

Danny, trying to clear his heart of all the pain and suffering his girlfriend endures, was comforted by the ghosts. "Thanks, guys. I really hope she wakes up."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Chapter 3: The War

**Well, here we go. Enjoy! Nickster out!**

**P.S. Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 3**  
**The War**

* * *

Upon learning of the Ghost Zone's current conditions, Danny Phantom decided to team up with all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, hoping to defeat Dark Danny and bring back the Ghost Zone to its original conditions.

After the Ghost Zone was devastated by Dark Danny's enormous destructive force, there was nothing left in the Ghost Zone to dwell on. All natural portals have been destroyed, castles have been toppled down, and even the Observant High Council, the seat of the authority of the Ghost Zone, was in ruins.

Luckily, there was only one realm in the Ghost Zone that remains strong. All ghosts travelled secretly to that untouched realm, hoping to survive from the rage of Dark Danny.

At last, Danny and his now-allies have arrived at that place, the Far Frozen. The Yeti Ghosts, led by their leader and Danny's mentor, Frostbite, assisted every affected ghost and helped them on whatever they may need to survive.

"O, Great One! You have finally arrived!" Frostbite greeted his friend, Danny, as well as the other ghosts. "The Ghost Zone really needs your help!"

Danny answered, "Yes, Frostbite. Luckily your realm hasn't been attacked yet. How is this possible?"

Frostbite pulled out the Infi-Map from his pocket and handed it over to Danny. Frostbite explained, "The Far Frozen can only be accessed by anyone who needs to enter it."

"So, it's like your defense from the war?" Danny said. "Precisely!" Frostbite exclaimed. "I've also learned of your girlfriend's condition. We are so sorry for what happened."

"It's okay guys." Danny tried to hold back his emotions. "What we really need to focus now is how to defeat Dark Danny."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Amity Park_

Tucker, as Mayor of the City of Amity Park, requested for an investigation following the incident. He commissioned some of the best ghost experts in town, including Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie.

Tucker was determined to help his friends bring Dark Danny to justice. "He might be stronger than Danny," he said, "but his plans will not last for long."

Suddenly, Jack and Maddie discovered that Danny was missing. "Wait a minute. Where's Danny?" Maddie exclaimed. "I don't know. I remember he was at the hospital with Sam," Jack answered. The two quickly rushed to the hospital, hoping to find their son. But they failed. What they saw was the almost-lifeless body of Sam in a hospital bed, her life depended on the beeps of a life-supporting machine.

* * *

_Back to the Ghost Zone, at the Far Frozen_

Danny called every ghost he could find, including his allies. He called for a meeting to initiate the plans for a rebellion against Dark Danny.

"Walker!" Danny exclaimed. "Tell me everything about what happened to Dark Danny when you put him on the trial."

Walker proceeded to document every scene that caused Dark Danny's escape.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The Great Assembly Hall of the Observant High Council was filled with ghosts. Every seat was occupied by ordinary ghosts and by the Observants. Clockwork was called to testify against the accused, who was Dark Danny. Clockwork handed the thermos to one of the Observants, placed it on a cylindrical shield, and then remotely activated the thermos. In a flash, Dark Danny came out of the container, angrily looking at all the ghosts surrounding him. He attempted to escape by punching the shield, but his strength was weakened by the cylindrical shield._

_The trial has officially begun. An Observant began, "Citizens of the Ghost Zone, we are all gathered here for the trial of the accused, Dark Danny."_

_He then pointed Dark Danny, who was still trying to escape. The Observant then continued, "Please all rise and attend to, Walker, the Leader of the Observants!"_

_Walker then requested all ghosts to take their seats. He began, "You, Dark Danny, was brought here today at the Observant High Council, to be put on trial for your devastating actions against Clockwork and Danny Phantom for attempting to destroy them both and Danny's family, in an attempt for yourself to exist as the future Danny."_

_He then gave the floor to Clockwork. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I once attempted the life of young Danny Phantom so that Dark Danny would not exist. However, because of Danny's love for his family and friends and his willingness to protect them, helped him revert back time. However, this act bore a consequence: Dark Danny was forced to exist outside of his time period. Fearing that he might return and hunt back his past, I confined him in the Fenton Thermos, until the time comes for his own self to cease existing."_

_Walker then said, "Clockwork, you have presented enough verbal evidence. But what I need to see is visual proof."_

_Clockwork then answered, "Very well." He then raised his staff and showed to the Observants what happened during Dark Danny's encounter with his past._

_"Oh, my!" One of the observants yelled. "Dark Danny has violated the Protocol on Temporal Displacement! He attempted to alter his past so that he can exist!"_

_Everyone was shocked by this revelation. Some of them yelled at Dark Danny, throwing anything they can. Walker then said, "Very well, Observants. You have seen enough. Now, WHAT SAY YOU?"_

_Every Observant in the Assembly shouted, "GUILTY!" All ordinary ghosts yelled as well. "THROW HIM BACK TO HIS TIME PERIOD!"_

_Walker then continued, "Before we put you back to your time period, Danny, where you will cease to exist, ANY LAST WORDS?"_

_In an instant, a loud wailing was heard throughout the Assembly. Dark Danny blasted Ghostly Wail from his mouth and destroyed the machine that regulates the cylindrical shield._

_Manically laughing, Dark Danny exclaimed, "Yes. Goodbye, Danny Phantom!" He evilly laughed as he blasted ghost rays all over the assembly. Every ghost in the assembly flew off, including some of the Observants. A group of Walker's security attempted to stop Dark Danny, but they were unsuccessful. Dark Danny then flew away from the High Council and started to destroy everything he would see._

_While attacking the Observant High Council, Dark Danny yelled, "I AM GOING TO FINALLY DESTROY YOU, DANNY PHANTOM!" He then proceeded to wage war on other realms of the Ghost Zone._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Oh, so that explains he attempted to kill me a few days ago!" Danny shouted. "But why did he not directly attack me? He attacked Sam."

Clockwork answered, "Because he knows that Sam is your weakness. He will attempt to destroy the ones you love, so that you will grow weaker and weaker, until he can finally destroy you."

A courageous Danny stood up and exclaimed, "No. He will not. As long as Sam's safe, I promise to defeat Dark Danny!" He then added, "WHO'S WITH ME?"

Everyone stood up and assured Danny of their support for their planned campaign. "LET'S DO THIS!"

Danny laid out an organized rebellion plan against Dark Danny. Skulker was placed in-charge of weaponry. Desiree was placed in-charge of ghostly powers. Box Ghost and Lunch Lady were placed in-charge of supplies. Walker commissioned his remaining security team to join on his mission. Clockwork prepared his time machine to put back Dark Danny into his own dimension.

Their plan was so perfect; however, only one thing stands in their way: few personnel. Seeing more people lying down on the cold grounds of the Far Frozen, Danny encouraged every ghost to join him in his quest for victory.

"Ghosts, we might be affected by Dark Danny's rage, but not anymore. We all come together, not as ghosts with nothing to do in life, but as one family of ghosts striving to defeat our oppressors." After taking a deep breath, he yelled, "GHOSTS, WHO'S WITH ME?"

Everyone raised their fists and showed their support for Danny's plans. Every ghost stood up and assembled, as if they were ready to battle.

"All right, ghosts. You will be spilt into groups. All ghosts who have past experience in handling weapons proceed to Skulker's booth. Anyone who as ghostly abilities, please go to Desiree, she will train you in your powers. Anyone who wants to join Walker's security team please proceed to his place."

Danny, however, noticed that the Yeti Ghosts were not joining his plans. He asked Frostbite, "Hey, aren't you coming with us?"

Frostbite answered, "I cannot, Danny. I and the Yeti Ghosts must assist more incoming ghosts who need help. This might be the help we can give to you."

Danny, seeing Frostbite really cares for the ghosts, said, "Well, thank you." He then bid goodbye to Frostbite and proceeded to his task force.

"GHOSTS! ARE YOU READY?" Danny yelled. All ghosts then shouted, "READY!"

Danny then yelled, "LET'S DO THIS!" All ghosts, led by Danny, flee the Far Frozen in their rebellion attempt against Dark Danny.


	5. MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR

**A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY**

* * *

Hello, readers!

I have something to say to you.

The stories that I am writing are the results of these intense emotions I'm feeling right now. Leaving the love of your life back at the country where you born is not an easy thing to get over with. It really hurts, you know?

I did not have enough time to say goodbye to her, and it is the only thing I forgot to do before I leave for Aussie. After I arrived at Aussie, I would spend the entire night writing these stories, still awake up until two in the morning. I kept thinking about my crush.

While writing my stories, tears are flowing through my face. I keep on crying until I finish every chapter. What makes my emotions and my tears hold back is whenever I imagine myself being Danny on my stories, and I imagine my crush as Sam. My super intense emotions caused me to become a storywriter.

You wanna know why I am posting this here? It's because I am the only fan of Danny Phantom on my family. Neither are my cousins and my sisters. I post my emotions of Facebook, no one cares.

* * *

To Sienna Marie, if ever you are reading this,

Let me just say that you are the most awesome gal I've met in my life. You inspired me in my stories, and as long as you continue inspiring me, these tales of love and adventure will continue.

**I LOVE YOU, Sienna Marie, my Sam Manson. I promise to return to your side and prove my love to you. Until we meet again.**

**~ From "Nickster", your "Danny Phantom".**

* * *

Well, my stories will continue, my friends! Lemme know your thoughts on the story by reviewing! :)

NICKSTER out!


	6. Chapter 4: This is for You, Sam!

**Oh, well, Sienna Marie keeps inspiring me on my tales of love and adventure. And still, I imagine myself as Danny and Sienna as Sam. And so, I present to you, Chapter 4!**

**Thanks to ****_sperry426_****, ****_tokkaluva1408_****, and especially ****_Lily Fenton Phantom_****, for the reviews! Don't worry, these stories will continue and I hope to update them ASAP!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 4**  
**This is for You, SAM!**

* * *

The rebel ghosts, led by Danny Phantom, roamed every place in the Ghost Zone, in search for their nemesis, Dark Danny. They have been searching for about a few days, but they found no signs of their enemy. They reached every realm, every natural portal, even the farthest bounds of the Ghost Zone, but did not find what they were looking for.

Danny's heart and mind is so determined to crush his enemy and seek revenge for his girlfriend, Sam. His emotions were so intense, as if he wants to ultimately kill him on the spot, at the moment his eyes spot him. He whispered to himself, "I promise you, Sam. I will bring you back to me!" After going silent for a few moments, he yelled, "**THIS FIGHT IS FOR YOU, SAM!**"

* * *

His voice echoed through the farthest regions of the Ghost Zone, carrying all the emotions he feels for his girlfriend. Danny was indeed inspired by Sam for his quest for revenge. Nothing can stop them now in their attempt to take down Dark Danny.

Suddenly, blasts of energy rays started to attack the rebel ghosts. Skulker exclaimed, "Hey, what was that? Where did that come from?"

Afterwards, the deep voice of a powerful ghost was heard. "From me," the voice said. All ghosts turn around to see where the voice originated. FINALLY, their search has finally come to an end. Dark Danny was standing in front of thousands of rebel ghosts. "So, you are attempting to stage a fight against me, eh?" Dark Danny laughed. "I don't think you're gonna win, ghosts."

Turning to Danny, the powerful ghost said, "Ah, Danny Phantom. Finally! You have come to me to accept your defeat!" Dark Danny evilly laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" Danny responded. "Well, you're outnumbered!" He yelled.

"Yes, I may me outnumbered, Daniel," Dark Danny interjected, "but you're just facing your worst nightmare!"

Danny, tired of Dark Danny's insults, declared, "Well, let's see about that! GHOSTS! CHARGE!"

* * *

Every ghost ran towards Dark Danny in an attempt to defeat him. Dark Danny split himself into ten, with each clone having the same power of one Dark Danny.

"Each of the teams, take one or two Dark Danny, if you can manage. I'll take care of the real one." Danny exclaimed.

Skulker and his army took out their ghost weapons and charged at one of the Dark Danny. The clones gradually weakened as they absorb every attack by the rebels, until the clone finally disappeared.

Walker and his security team tried to take down a Dark Danny clone, By using their powered sticks, they were able to drain all of the clone's energy, causing it to disappear.

Other ghosts charged onto the other clones, hitting them with anything they can use: hands, feet, and everything in their surroundings.

* * *

Danny Phantom has finally encountered Dark Danny in one part of the Ghost Zone, a little far from where the battle is.

Danny yelled, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME AND SAM?" His emotions have reached its peak.

"Because, Daniel," Dark Danny exclaimed, "I wanted to end all your friends' lives first, so that you will become weak!"

"I can see that plan didn't work, Dark Danny!" An angry yet inspired Danny exclaimed, "What you did to my girlfriend inspired me more to take you down and end you! Danny took a deep breath before shouting, "**AND I WILL DO IT, FOR SAM!**"

A short yet strong burst of Ghostly Wail from Danny flew Dark Danny away from him. Danny started blasting ghost rays onto Dark Danny, where he shields himself. "Oh, you have the guts to do that to Sam, now you can't even blast a single energy on me?" Danny mocked his enemy, attempting to destroy Dark Danny's ghost barrier.

"You know me, Daniel." Dark Danny said with an intimidating face. "I always give a head start. Now, prepare for your defeat!"

Suddenly, Dark Danny's protective shield pushed Danny away from him. He then charged multiple blasts onto the Ghost Boy, to which he reflects them back to Dark Danny. They remained fighting, until Danny almost loses his energy and falls down on his knees.

"Oh, look." Dark Danny mockingly exclaimed. "The Ghost Boy who saved the world. Now you can't even defeat me? Well then, prepare for your end, Danny Phantom!" Dark Danny evilly laughed as he was about to blast a powerful energy blast from his hands.

Danny, closing his eyes, recalled his happiest moments with Sam.

_He recalled Sam during the first time they met, the time that Danny got his ghost powers; they exhibited signs of affection, and the time that they confessed their love to one another._

This flashback gave Danny enough courage, determination and inspiration to give a single, powerful blow against his enemy. He quietly moaned, "You… might be a powerful… ghost… But… But…" The ghost boy began focusing his energy onto his heart, to burst it out as one powerful blast.

"YOU NEVER KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE!"

* * *

In an instant, Dark Danny was flown away by a strong Ghostly Wail from Danny. His emotions gave him enough energy to prevent Dark Danny from killing him.

"Wha- how is this possible?" Dark Danny exclaimed. "I thought your energy has drained!" Dark Danny ultimately felt his powers diminishing, due to Danny's strong ghost wail.

Danny flew towards Dark Danny and took him. "I found another energy source, which happens to be on my heart. My love for my girlfriend made me stronger, Dark Danny. YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT, SINCE YOU DON'T KNOW LOVE!"

"Well, you have defeated me, young Danny. What are you gonna do about it now?" Dark Danny asked.

"Actually, you shouldn't exist." Danny replied. "After I changed what my future should be, you already existed outside your time period, so the time alteration had no effect on you."

With Clockwork arriving and handing him over the thermos, Danny exclaimed, "So, I'm going to put you back to your time, where you will vanish forever!"

Danny opened the thermos and sucked Dark Danny in. "No! NOOOOO!" The powerful ghost exclaimed. Danny handed back the thermos to Clockwork. All of a sudden, the rebel ghosts came to Danny. They all rejoiced upon Dark Danny's defeat.

Every ghost proudly yelled, "All hail Danny Phantom!", carrying him into the air. Skulker then came to him and said, "Well, I think I have no more reasons to hunt you, Ghost Child."

Everyone began returning back to their normal lives and rebuild their realms, while Danny returned back to the Human World to see his girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 5: Awaiting

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews! I;m feeling better, and I;m inspired to continue my tales of love!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. BUT I OWN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 5**  
**Awaiting**

* * *

_A week after the incident_

Danny finally arrived back to the Human World, after leading thousands of ghosts in defeating Dark Danny. Now that he had avenged his girlfriend, Sam, he was determined to bring her back to her feet. He was so determined by his love for Sam, he never reverted back to his human form, ready to fight every single ghost he would see.

After closing the portal, Danny went straight to his room to rest. After that week-long adventure at the Ghost Zone, the ghost boy was so exhausted, and threw himself at his bed.

Danny has been through a lot lately; from witnessing his dark future almost kill the love of his life, to leading the ghosts in his quest to defeat Dark Danny. Now, he is hoping that Sam would miraculously soon wake up from her state of coma.

Danny was sobbing, pushing his face down at his pillow. "**Why you, Sam? Why you? Now that Dark Danny's gone, what now?**" This simple yet complex question cried the Ghost Boy to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Amity Park Medical Center_

"We are not yet sure on when Sam will wake up." The doctor said to the visitors, who were Jeremy and Pamela, Sam's parents. "Her chances of waking up as soon as possible are too scarce," he added.

Jeremy, Pamela and the doctor are inside Sam's room. Only their voices and the beeping of a life-supporting machine are heard. For the past few weeks, the couple were so worried, uncertain on when their daughter will get back to her normal life.

Opening his portfolio and handing it over to Jeremy, the doctor added, "The electricity that flowed through Sam's body caused her brain to drain too much oxygen."

Turning his face to Pamela, he further explained, "And, we didn't know how exactly the electricity entered her. But if you can give us a brief description of the incident, we can learn about her condition." After their conversation, the doctor left the room.

The couple thought of every single person who might be present at the incident. In an instant, only one name entered their minds. "DANNY!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

The couple left the hospital and made their way to Fenton Works. They knew that Danny was the only witness of the incident. When the Mansons arrived, there was no one in the house. No one, except Danny, who was still asleep. "Hello?" Jeremy knocked on the door. "Someone there?"

Jack and Maddie went into an international Ghost Hunting Conference. Despite their worries about the whereabouts of Danny and Sam's conditions, they had to push through with their plans.

Danny woke up upon hearing the knock on their door. He jumped out of his bed and fazed down through the ceiling before heading to the door. "Hello?" Pamela exclaimed from outside. Knowing that they were Sam's parents, Danny quickly opened their door and let the couple in. "Hello, Mr and Mrs. Manson. How's Sam?"

Pamela sadly said, "Oh, she's not yet waking up." Jeremy added, "The doctor said that they cannot determine the cause of her coma."

"Wha-what do you mean they cannot determine?" Danny asked. Jeremy answered, "We went here, Danny, to ask you what happened to Sam. You are the only witness, Danny."

Danny, remembering everything Dark Danny did to her girlfriend, began sobbing. "I- I cannot tell you, Mr and Mrs Manson. It's too painful."

Danny fell onto his knees, trying to strip off every memory of the incident from his mind. Pamela gave her daughter's boyfriend a hug, consoling him in his problems, as a sign of her trust to the Ghost Boy. "You've been with my Sam for a long time, Danny. I know that you would do everything to protect her."

Danny, comforted by Mrs. Manson's words, wiped out his tears and began to calm himself down. He then sat on the couch and began documenting every bit of memory about the incident.

"Well, it goes like this. They were having a party at the City Plaza for me. We were all there, including Sam and Tucker. While we were partying, my dark future, Dark Danny, came and began attacking me."

Danny stopped for a few seconds, holding back his tears and emotions. "Then?" Pamela said.

Danny continued. "Then, he grabbed Sam and electrocuted her for, maybe, about twenty seconds, until she fell unconscious." Danny couldn't hold back his tears anymore. His enraged emotions caused him to yell, **"TWENTY SECONDS! DO YOU THINK A PERSON COULD STAND THAT TOO MUCH POWER?!"**

Danny fell again onto his knees and began sobbing. "Because of what I saw, I sent a powerful wail towards Dark Danny. I was supposed to put him back into the thermos, but he managed to escape and return to the Ghost Zone."

Danny tried to hold back his tears as he continued, "After he disappeared, I rushed to Sam, who looked me in the eye and touched my cheek before she fell unconscious. At that time, my feelings were so intense; I cannot help myself see Sam in that condition. Because of that, I passed out as well. The next thing I did after waking up is to look for Sam. I found her, but she won't wake up."

Jeremy and Pamela, understanding Danny's feelings at that moment, cried as well, upon the discovery of the tragic incident that almost killed Sam. Danny stood up and cleared his face of all the tears and emotions he had.

Jeremy and Pamela gave the Ghost Boy a tight hug, a symbol of their understanding and trust to the man whom their daughter loved so much. Danny whispered to them, "I promise you, Sam will be all right."

After a tearful conversation, the Mansons left Danny and made their way back to the hospital. Meanwhile, Danny went back to the Ghost Zone to seek help for Sam.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing! :)))**


	8. Chapter 6: A Visit from the Past

**Thanks to all viewers and responses! They really inspire me!**

**And here we go, Chapter 6. ENJOY! Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 6**  
**A Visit from the Past**

* * *

_Three Weeks after the incident_

"Huh? Hello?" A soft moaning was heard. The Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, woke up from his deep slumber, and found himself in the depths of the Ghost Zone, without any idea of his whereabouts, or anything that brought him there. He had previously explored the ghost world in search for Dark Danny, but this place is one of the many realms yet to be discovered by him.

"Where am I? I don't recognize this place!" He quickly stood up and rubbed his eyes. "What am I doing here?"

Danny placed a palm on his forehead and began to recall the last events that happened before he ended up in this unknown realm:

"Wait. I was at home. Sleeping. That's the only thing I remember!" He exclaimed. "But how did I end up in here?" Believing that one of his enemies might be involved in this, he shouted, "Whoever you are, show yourself! I am not here to fight; I am here to help my friend!"

Suddenly, the deep voice of a ghost boomed across the Ghost Zone. "Oh, you have woken!" Danny turned around, but he didn't see a single ghost. "Who are you?" He yelled.

The voice answered, "You remember me, Daniel. Because of your love with her, even in your dreams, she is present."

"Ugh, there's only one person who would know of that," Danny said to himself. Turning around one more time, he shouted, "Nocturn! What do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

Suddenly, dark smoke started to swirl around in front of Danny, to reveal Nocturn, the Ghost of Sleep.

"I want to help you, Ghost Boy." Nocturn said. "The Goth Girl needs you, right?"

Danny answered, "Yeah. She's in a state of coma. His sad face quickly changed into rage. "That darn Dark Danny caused this to my friend."

Nocturn sat beside Danny and gave him a sympathizing look. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better soon."

"Thanks, Nocturn." Finally, Danny's enemy had turned into his ally, ready to help him in his needs. "So, how would you help me?"

"Well, I have someone you can talk to." Nocturn stood up and raised his hand. Suddenly, two figures started to fade in front of Danny. "Wh-who are you?" He asked. The two figures simply responded with a smile.

Danny realized something. He recognizes the woman's smile, and was able to compare it to someone close to him. He was shocked. "Are you… you… Sam's grandma?"

They were indeed, Sam's grandparents from her mom's side. "Yes, Danny Phantom." The old woman simply nodded.

"Oh, it's so nice… to meet you." Danny stammered. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"You too, son." The man responded. "We have known all about you, and how you saved the world. You have done a great job."

"Thank you." The Ghost boy thanked the couple for remembering him of his act of heroism. "Look, you might know what happened to Sam, your grandchild-"

"Oh, indeed we have." The man interrupted. "And we became much worried about her."

"Well, she's still young, and she still has a lot to do and learn." The woman said. "Even if we wanted her to join us, we cannot force her."

"Oh." Danny cannot think of anything to say. However, the couple could see the Ghost Boy's ultimate love for the Goth Girl.

The couple then said, "And we thank you, for being at our granddaughter's side, every single moment." Danny's sad face quickly turned into a slight pink blush, not expecting that Sam's grandparents would know about their relationship. "Wha- How did you-"

"We've been by Sam's side since we died," the man interjected. "You know, she wasn't the Sam you met when you were in second grade. But after she met you, she suddenly changed. And we believe that she changed for you."

"Me?" Danny asked, placing his hand on his heart.

"Yes." The woman nodded. "You've been there for her, and your adventures had been the best in the world. She met such an extraordinary man, who will care for her and will love her, till the end of time."

Danny couldn't control his tears, and began flowing down. The young Ghost Boy was deeply touched by the couple's statements. Little did he knew, that even his girlfriend's grandparents, whom are long gone in the human world, are witnesses to their ultimate love tale.

The man then exclaimed, "FInally, we can rest in peace."

Danny asked, "Wha-what do you mean?"

The woman answered, "We're bound to the Ghost Zone because we still have unfinished business to attend to, and that is to guide Sam. But now that you are Sam's new guardian, protector and companion, our job here is done. We can finally go into the light."

Instead of becoming glad that he became Sam's new protector, Danny became doubtful about his new responsibility. "How could I ever become her guardian? I mean, I failed to save her from Dark Danny! And now, I'm struggling to bring her back to my side!"

The woman walked towards Danny and touched his forehead. "Yes. They are the challenges to your ultimate love for her. If you truly care for Sam, you will do whatever it takes to protect her. Eventually, if you succeed, you would surpass these quests, and the memory that these challenges will leave on your hearts will become the foundation of your love for one another."

The touch and words of Sam's grandma seemed to calm down Danny's doubts and worries, and replaced them with inspiration, wisdom and courage. "Thank you very much," Danny said. "I promise, I will bring her back to me."

Suddenly, a strong flash of light beamed from above the couple. As they were about to leave for the afterlife, Danny asked them one last question. "Wait!" He exclaimed. "Can you please visit Sam's dreams for me? I'm sure she would love to see you again." The couple smiled then answered, "Sure, if time permits. But for now, you have a task to complete, and that is to bring Sam back."

The couple faded into the light as young Danny watched. After the bright light faded as well, Nocturn appeared. "Well, I hope this encounter helps, young Danny."

Danny left a smile as he answered, "Indeed. It helped me realize a lot of things."

"Such as?" Nocturn asked.

Danny went silent for a few seconds before bowing down his head and softly saying,

**"My ultimate love and new responsibility for Sam."**

Nocturn left a smile as he faded from Danny's sight. The Ghost Boy's vision suddenly turned as dark as the night, as Nocturn put him back to sleep and sent him back to the human world where his new quest begins. And that is to bring back Sam.


	9. Chapter 7: Shocking Discoveries

**Well, happy birthday to me! (29 Jan 2013)  
No need for greetings, please. Just REVIEWS! Hahahahaha :)))**

**And I decided to do something worthwhile on my day. And that is to continue my story!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 7**  
**Shocking Discoveries**

* * *

_A month after the incident_

The beeps of a life-supporting machine were the only tunes heard inside the small room. Her life is at stake; stopping the machine means giving her up and ending her life, or fighting for her will leave you clueless of her future.

Although physically inert, the Goth Girl's mind and heart still continue to function, allowing her to revisit her experiences and realize of her feelings to the young hero.

Danny was asleep, his head rested at the hand of his girlfriend, Sam. It was almost a month after the tragic incident, and the young ghost boy was almost losing hope that his Goth Girl will still wake up from her very deep slumber.

Danny's first quest, to avenge her girlfriend by defeating Dark Danny and restoring the balance and peace in the Ghost Zone, is complete. Now, a new quest awaits him: to bring back Sam to their normal life and relationship.

After waking up, Danny stood up, stared at Sam's smile and kissed her cheek. "Wake up for me, please?" He whispered to his girlfriend. "I promise, we'll go on an epic adventure." To prevent his tears from flowing again, Danny turned himself back and tried to recall all the greatest adventures he and his Goth Girl had.

Suddenly, a soft moan was heard. "Uhhh…" Danny turned back again, to see Sam's fingers, slowly wiggling. "Hmmm…" Sam moaned and moaned, as she slowly opened her eyes, looking towards the ceiling. At that point, Danny knew that his hopes had come true. SAM WAS FINALLY AWAKE! Danny's worries turned into joy as he takes Sam's hands, softly squeezing them. "Sam! You're awake!" Sam slightly moved her eyes toward the Ghost Boy. "Sam..." The Goth girl softly said. "Sam…"

"Yes? You're okay, Sam! You're awake!" Danny couldn't help his emotions and began jumping in joy. However, his celebration didn't last so long, his heartbeat slowed down, and his emotions quickly shifted upon hearing the words,

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Danny's joyful celebration turned into his worst nightmare. Sam doesn't remember anything, even her name! She quietly said, "WH-WHO AM I? And what am I doing here?"

"WHAT?!" Danny exclaimed, his emotions raged. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! Don't you know who I am?" The Goth girl softly moaned, "N-no… Who are you?"

At that moment, Danny's heart was shattered, all his hopes lost, his dreams faded, and that he has failed his quest. Sam has no more idea of her past, and his relationship with the Ghost Boy. He couldn't control his tears anymore, and began flowing down.

Suddenly, a medical expert arrives and talks to Danny. "Doctor," a tearful Danny started. "What happened to Sam? Why does not he remember me or anything?"

The doctor stated, "Sir, due to the strong impact on the woman's head after being hit by the electricity, her memory has been clinically impaired, so her memory is totally wiped out."

Danny further burst out into tears and shook the doctor, pleading for help. "Please, can you do anything to bring her memory back?"

The doctor simply answered, "I'm sorry, Mr. Danny Phantom. We have tried all possible and necessary solutions. But our facilities, equipment and staff were proven to be insufficient for this kind of scenario. There is nothing else we can do. Apologies."

The doctor turned back and made his way to visit more patients. A very tearful and depressed Danny went back to Sam. He whispered to himself, "Please, Sam! Don't you remember me?" Tears fell down from the Ghost Boy's face.

Suddenly, Jeremy and Pamela arrived at the hospital, visiting Sam after a few weeks of worrying at their home. There, they met a depressed and tearful Danny, who, from his looks, has some bad news to say.

"Mr and Mrs. Manson," Danny greeted the couple, wiping out his tears. "Sam doesn't remember anything."

The couple's faces soon turned into sadness, depression, worries and rage. "WHAT!?" Pamela yelled. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"I hope it really was not possible," Danny whispered to himself, bowing down his head.

Pamela rushed to her daughter, who was "Sam! SAM! DO YOU KNOW US?"

The Goth Girl did not give out any response, only the movement of her eyes from the ceiling towards her parents.

The couple hugged each other, tears falling down from their faces, while a depressed Danny stormed off the hospital and went back into Fenton Works, where he went straight to his room and threw himself on his bed, sobbing.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER'S TOO SHORT, THE NEXT ONE IS BETTER, I CAN ASSURE YOU.**  
**For now, lemme know your thoughts by reviewing!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	10. Chapter 8: Flashbacks

**Thank you very much to all who read and review my story! You inspire me a lot!**

**Well, here we go. Chapter 8. READ and ENJOY!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 8**  
**Flashbacks**

* * *

Danny, after discovering that Sam's memories had been wiped out, became so depressed that he confined himself in his room for two days, not even filling his body with food or resting his body.

Tucker, Jazz and Valerie tried their best to cheer up their buddy, but they were unsuccessful. The Ghost Boy's feelings were so extreme, not even a single word can handle them.

He opened his computer, opened all of his and Sam's pictures, and continuously played sad love songs. Danny wanted to drain all those intense emotions he currently feels, but he couldn't do it.

_Does Sam know that I am her best friend? Does she know my ghost powers? Wait. Does she even know what a ghost is?_

He tried sleeping, but he couldn't. His mind kept on thinking about the future of their relationship. His mind kept on foreseeing their future.

_Sam doesn't know that I am her boyfriend. Or does she even know what a boyfriend is? Will Sam find new love in her new life? _

His mind didn't let him sleep. His mind grew tired of thinking and thinking about Sam. "DARN IT, DANNY! WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Danny yelled to himself, hitting his head onto the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the living room of the Fenton Works

Tucker, Jazz and Val were talking about how to cheer up Danny and let him realize of Sam's condition.

"What should we do, guys? I'm so worried!" Jazz asked. "Danny's not eating for three days! He's probably very weak."

"I know! Bring Sam to him!" Tucker exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to see Sam again."

"That won't help." Valerie disagreed to Tucker's idea. "The idea of Sam not remembering him is already marked in his mind!"

"Oh, I'm so worried, guys!" Jazz bowed her head and began to cry. "We need to do something, or it might be too late! His personality might change! Or worse…"

Tucker added, "Or what?"

Jazz softly answered, "The future of Danny Phantom."

Jazz remembered the time Danny's dark future attempted their lives, and how his young brother realized his wrongdoings and defeated his dark side.

* * *

_Dark Danny walks toward young Danny and grabs him. "Your time is up, Danny. It's been up for ten years." Dan uses his duplication abilities and split himself in four Dans. They beat up Danny, dropping him on the floor, helpless. Dan's clones return to him. "What makes you think you can change my past?"_

_Struggling to recover, Danny exclaimed, "Because… I promised my family."_

_Dark Danny mockingly laughs out Danny's statements. "Oh, you are such a child. You promised?" _

_The Ghost Boy, now determined to defeat his dark future, exclaimed, "Yes... I... promised! _

_A strong burst of energy waves went out of Danny's mouth, accompanied by a wailing noise, sending Dark Danny flying away and crashing into the road._

_Dark Danny was shocked about what he saw. "That power! It's not possible! I don't get that power until ten years from now!"_

_"I guess… The future isn't as set in stone as you think it is!" Danny sent another wave of energy, breaking all the glasses that it passes through and sending Dark Danny slamming onto a nearby building and crashing him down the rubble._

* * *

"Don't worry, Jazz." She said to himself. "He can do it."

* * *

_Meanwhie, back at Danny's room_

"We've been friends for a long time, and this is how our relationship will end?" Danny exclaimed to himself, still hugging the small pillow Sam gave him for his fourteenth birthday.

Danny, looking for something, or someone, to cheer him up, transformed into his ghost half and flew outside. Instead of being calmed, his emotions seem to get more intense.

Danny remembers everytime he carries Sam into the air. He remembered how he saved his Goth Girl's life several times. He remembers the time that, because of their ultimate love for each other, they faced all odds to protect their relationship and the world.

* * *

_As Sam was about to fall off the train, Danny, regaining free will, exclaimed, "Sam... SAM!"_

_Carrying the staff, he flies of the train. He drops the staff, and scoops up Sam in his arms. Sam's eyes are closed in fright. The crystal ball that controls Danny shatters upon hitting the ground. Sam opens her eyes and looks at Danny. The Ghost Boy's eyes stop glowing red, and he looks a little confused._

_Sam asked him, "Danny! Are you all right?" The Ghost Boy, now free of Freakshow's mind controls, answered, "I think so. It's all a blur. I did some bad things, didn't I?" _

_Sam smiled and said, "Nothing you can't fix."_

* * *

His flashbacks just made him drop tears from his face down into the grounds.

He went into the City Hall, where the 50-foot tall statue stands. Upon seeing the large globe above the statue of himself, he remembers Sam's respect for nature and love for the Mother Earth.

* * *

_"Cool statue," The Goth Girl smiled as she looked up at Danny, who was flying her into the city. "Personally, I would have made it out of recycled materials, but, you know, that's just me." The moon seemed to intensify their love for each other, as their shadows were seen floating at it._

* * *

He flies off to the Great Hill, a special place for him and Sam. It was in the exact same spot where Danny committed himself to a life with Sam, by giving her the "wes" ring.

* * *

_Danny, upon learning of Sam's doubts about the future of their friendship, rejected her statements. "Oh, I wouldn't count on that."_

_Danny takes out the "wes" ring and places it on Sam's finger. "Sam, I couldn't have done any of this without you." Sam's eyes began teary, at the sight of her best friend promising to cherish their love._

_"And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that…whatever it is…you're there to share it with me."_

_After looking at the ring for a short moment, Sam said, "I will be. I just need to warn you. I'm no push-over, you know! I still have my own way of doing things."_

_Danny smiled and responded, "That's what I'm counting on!"_

_Danny held both Sam's hands and they both leaned for a sweet kiss._

* * *

As he was about to leave, the snow began falling. Lots of ice flakes began covering the city in a blanket of deep snow. Danny remembered the time that he promised Sam of his return after his mission.

* * *

_Sam walks up to Danny, hands over the class ring into his open palm._

_"It's the ring you were going to give Valerie. You asked me to hold it for you, remember?" Flipping the ring to reveal the "SAM" engraved onto the ring, Sam continues, "Something tells me that it was really meant for me."_

_"Take it with you. But promise that you'll bring it back. If you promise, then, then I know I'll see you again."_

_Danny was unsure of what to tell his best friend. "If we make it through this…" Sam interrupts and corrects him. "When we make it through this…"_

_"Right. When… we get through this….I have a few things I need to talk to you about."_

_Sam takes Danny's hands. "I think I'd be willing to listen. And no matter how this thing ends… this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit."_

_Danny lets go of Sam's hands and holds her arms. "Me neither. I…"_

_Danny was interrupted by a kiss on his cheek by Sam, to which the ghost boy places his hand on Sam's chin and raises his face. In an instant, their lips met in the first passionate kiss they ever had._

* * *

Because of these flashes from the past, Danny's shattered heart suddenly regained strength, his emotions calmed, and he became more inspired to bring back her Goth Girl. He yells,

**"NO. I WOULDN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO US. I WILL BRING YOU BACK, SAM!"**

His voice echoed through the mountains, carrying his determination to bring back Sam by his side. He flies off the hill and made his way back to the Fenton Works, where he starts thinking about what to do with Sam to bring back her memories.

* * *

**Whew, that was a long one! Well, lemme know your thoughts by reviewing!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	11. Chapter 9: Portals and Ghosts

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Apologies****. Due to copyright issues, I had to remove the "interlude" chapter that precedes this chapter.**

**But don't worry, I'm on the process of re-writing it!**

* * *

**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I THINK THIS CHAPTER'S SO AWFUL! EVEN THE TITLE! Well, here we go! Chapter 9!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 9**  
**Portals and Ghosts**

* * *

Danny traveled into the Ghost Zone in search for his former enemies who can help him bring back Sam into her normal life.

Upon entering in the world of the dead, he was greeted by all ghosts who he meets along the way. After his victory over Dark Danny, the Ghost Zone has returned back to its normal state. Every ghost is rejoicing, all natural portals are put back into place, and ghosts are rebuilding their homes. All ghosts who seek refuge in the Far Frozen had returned to their realms, assured of their peace and safety.

Danny finally arrived at the Time Realm, hoping that his time-manipulating friend would help him in his quest. Upon arriving, he found the thermos where he had sucked in Dark Danny. The thermos was lying in a small table, with an energy field encasing it, to prevent Dark Danny from escaping in case the thermos fails.

"Clockwork?" Danny shouted. His scream echoed through the surrounding realms. His voice seemed to become deeper and louder from the time that his emotions became intense.

"Hello, Danny." A voice came from behind him. Danny turned around to see Clockwork, descending from above, holding his magical staff. "What brings you here?"

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME, CLOCKWORK!" Danny pleaded his old friend for help. Seeing that Clockwork somewhat owes the Ghost Boy for his past actions, Clockwork didn't have second thoughts and willingly offered his assistance. "Well, how can I help, Danny?"

"You can control Time, Clockwork." Danny said. "Can you bring me back to Amity Park, A MONTH FROM NOW?"

Clockwork, knowing his responsibilities as the master of time, quickly rejected Danny's request. "No, I cannot do that, Danny."

Danny was surprised at Clockwork's decision; the Master of Time had already helped him once. Now, he does not want to assist his old friend. "What? What do you mean? You have done that already to me a few months ago!"

Clockwork answered, "Yes, I can take you back there. But the time you want to return to involves a time-altered scenario – and that includes Dark Danny."

"WHAT?" The Ghost Boy yelled. Clockwork added, "If Dark Danny is currently outside the thermos, then I can return you, since he fuses with your time period. But since he is confined inside the electronic tube container, he cannot go through your time period, and therefore I cannot return you."

Danny was saddened by Clockwork's decision; nevertheless, he understands the risks of altering the time continuum. "All right. If you cannot help me, then…" Danny's emotions started to blow up again. The Ghost Boy really misses his Goth Girl.

To comfort the intense emotions of the young ghost kid, Clockwork said, "Well, maybe some other ghosts can help you."

Danny flew away from the Time Real to find another ghost that can help him. He stumbled upon a magnificent realm, where he found Desiree, the wishing ghost. "Desiree!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, Ghost Boy." Desiree greeted Danny. "It's very nice to see you again! How can I help?"

Danny, knowing that Desiree grants every wish she could hear, exclaimed, "I WISH THAT DARK DANNY NEVER ESCAPED AND SAM WOULD REMEMBER ME!"

Danny closed his eyes and braced himself from Desiree's magic. However, Danny felt nothing. When he opened his eyes, he just found Desiree standing still in front of him. "What? Didn't you hear me? My wish?"

"Oh, I heard you, Danny." Desiree answered. "But I'm afraid I cannot grant your wish."

Danny was surprised again. "WHAT? I thought you can grant wishes!"

Desiree explained. "If it only involves simple wishes. But your desire is far beyond my capabilities – it alters the time stream." After hovering behind Danny, Desiree added, "I believe this has something to do with your friend?"

Danny bowed his head and sadly answered, "Yes. Sam doesn't remember anything in her life, even me."

"Well, sorry to hear that." Desiree said. "I'm sure you both will find a way. After all, if there's a will…"

Danny continued Desiree's statement, "…there's a way. Thanks anyway, hope to see you again."

Danny slowly flew away from the realm and made his way back into the Human World. Upon arriving at the Fenton Works lab, he realized something.

"If the electricity that came from Dark Danny caused Sam's mind to be wiped out, then maybe electrocuting her again might suddenly revert back her memories!"

Looking at the Fenton Portal, he had another realization. "However, if I'm going to use this portal to electrocute her, it might not just revert her memories back. She might become just like me! A GHOST!"

Danny had to decide whether to use the Fenton Ghost Portal to bring back Sam's memories. This decision is something that Danny had to think very well, it has either successful or devastating results.


	12. Chapter 10: Going Home

**GENERAL ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Usually, I update this story every 24 hours, 12 midnight - Australian Eastern Daylight time - to be precise.**  
**However, since I will start classes soon, I might just be updating it every 3 days.**  
**I'm not sure yet, but this might be the case if I enter school and get a job.**

**Anyway, thanks for the responses! They inspire me a lot!**

**Well, here it is. Chapter 10! READ, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 10**  
**Going Home**

* * *

A week after Sam's recovery

"Mr and Mrs. Manson, Sam is clear for discharge." The doctor was speaking to Jeremy and Pamela, while Sam was still asleep. "Oh, thank God!" The couple exclaimed.

The doctor then added, "However, we are not yet unsure of the stability of her mind. Although she has awakened, the effects of the coma really wiped out her memory."

Pamela asked the doctor one last time, hoping that her old Sam could come back. "Isn't there anything you can do about this?"

The doctor answered, "We're sorry. We tried everything and did our best, but her memory never came back. Apologies."

The doctor then handed over the release slip to Jeremy and left the room. After the short conversation, the family decided to leave the hospital and go home. Although Sam can stand and walk on her own, she had problems talking, since much of the memories on her brain is new.

Arriving at the Manson's residence, Pamela said, "Okay, Sam! Welcome!" Sam softly responded, "Is this our home?" Jeremy exclaimed, "Why yes, Sam!" Sam does not remember a single thing.

Back at Fenton Works

Danny was at his room, still asleep. His mind and body was so exhausted, trying to think on how to return Sam's memories. Suddenly, his phone rings.

CONVERSATION

Danny: Hello?  
Tucker: Danny! It's me, Tucker. Sam just got home!  
Danny: Really? Well, I don't feel like thinking about her now?  
Tucker: What? Don't you want to come to their home?  
Danny: You probably know what Sam will say to me when I arrive there.  
Tucker: No. What?  
Danny: She will say, "WHO ARE YOU?"  
Tucker: Well, she may not remember you, but you still have a chance! Get her to know you!  
Danny: Well, let me think about it. For now, I need to rest.  
Tucker: Okay, Danny! Call me if you are heading over to Sam's.  
Danny: All right.

END OF CONVERSATION

Danny never thought of visiting his girlfriend, his talking will do nothing to return her memories. He went back on his bed and tried to sleep. Again, he was interrupted by another phone call.

CONVERSATION

Danny: hello?  
Sam: Hello, is this Danny Fenton?  
Danny: Yes, who is this?  
Sam: My name is Sam. My mom told me you're one of my best friends.  
Danny: Uhhh… you're right. I am one!  
Sam: Well, maybe I can learn more about you! How about if you come over at our house tonight?  
Danny: Um….  
Sam: Please?  
Danny: All right. I'll come. Have you called Tucker already?  
Sam: Tucker? Oh, yeah! I just called him a while ago, and he's coming!  
Danny: Oh! Well, that's great! See you then later!  
Sam: See you!

END OF CONVERSATION

"First, she does not remember me. Second, she wants to know more about me. What's next?" Danny threw himself into his bed again and began thinking about Sam.

LATER THAT EVENING

Danny and Tucker made their way together to the Manson Residence. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Sam herself. "Danny! Tucker! It's so nice to meet you!"

Danny usually talks to Sam as if they were really close. But now, his speech is limited; he can't address Sam as "My Goth Girl", "My best friend", or even "My girlfriend".

"Uhhh… Nice to meet you too, Sam." Danny softly said.

Sam, Danny and Tucker went into the living room and chatted about themselves and their past experiences. However, Danny didn't open the topic about his ghost powers and his relationship with her.

Danny eventually got sick of seeing his girlfriend as if they just met. Danny stood up and bid Tucker and Sam goodbye, and went outside. He then transformed into his ghost half and flew up in the sky.

As he flew, tears flowed down his face. He couldn't take his feelings anymore, the intense emotions that he feels, the mindset that Sam no longer remembers him, and that he was about to lose one of his best friends.

"Why, Sam? Why?" He whispered to himself. "If only I have saved you, I would be flying with you now. If only I prevented my dark self, we would be fighting ghosts together." His emotions roared up to its peak. His voice deepened as he let his heart drain these emotions.

**"IF ONLY I HAVE PROTECTED YOU, I WOULD HAVE MORE TIME TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU!"**

His voice boomed across the city, frightening birds and echoing through the mountains. He descended down into the Great Hill. There, he just had enough time to think… again. "Should I give her up? Fight for her? I don't know."

Suddenly, Danny came to a decision that would test his love for Sam. A decision that would either yield good or bad results. A decision that would prove his strength and feelings.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! This one's very short; however, the next chapter will be an interesting one! I PROMISE! YOU HAVE MY WORD!**

**~ NICKSTER out! ~**


	13. Chapter 11: Giving Up

**Oh well. Thanks to ****_Lily Fenton Phantom_**** for reviewing my latest chapter! I hope that your PC gets fixed soon! :)**

**Anyway, here is my Chapter 11. Read, review and ENJOY!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 11**  
**Giving Up**

* * *

It was night time. The city is about to end yet another busy day. Lights that illuminate the city start to disappear. Danny, after storming off from the Mansons, made his way onto the Great Hill, one of the special places for him and his girlfriend.

The previous events that caused the Goth Girl's memory to be wiped out had taken its toll on Danny. The ghost boy had so much pressure on his head, he tried thinking any ideas that may return back Sam's memories. But he was unsuccessful; his intense emotions are interfering with his mind.

Danny, finally accepting the fact that he had failed to protect his Goth Girl, came to a decision that would test his love for her. Danny quickly flew back into Fenton Works and took a photo album from his photos collection. He then flew again and made his way into the 50-foot statue of himself in front of the City Hall.

Meanwhile, Sam decided to have a tour around the city, to "re-familiarize" her of the place where she grew up. As their car passed through the city, Sam spotted a figure atop the statue, sitting by the large globe. The figure was wearing a black suit and white gloves, belt and boots. A "DP" symbol is incorporated on the boy's chest. His eyes and body seemed to glow.

"Mom! A ghost!" Sam screamed. "What? Ghost? Where is it, sweetie?" Pamela asked.

Very nervous, Sam couldn't let another single word out of her moth, and instead pointed her finger on the statue. Pamela also saw the black figure atop the statue, to her shock. "Oh, that's just Danny Phantom! But what is he doing there?"

"Who's Danny Phantom, mom?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's the half-ghost superhero who saved us all a few months ago!" Pamela responded. Before she could continue, she remembered one thing: Danny made Jeremy and Pamela promise never to tell Sam about his ghost personality.

"Mom! I wanna know about him!" Sam pleaded. "Please?" Their car stopped and Sam went down and ran towards the statue. "Hello, Danny… uhhh… Whatever your name is!" She screamed. Upon seeing his girlfriend, Danny couldn't control his tears again. He just ignored the girl, who was still calling his attention.

"I want to know more about you!" Sam yelled. He just looked back and stared at the stars.

Danny whispered to himself, "You already know me, Sam. You just don't remember."

Suddenly, Tucker followed Sam and arrived at the City Hall as well, and saw Danny sitting atop the statue. "What is Danny doing there?" Tucker exclaimed. Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled. "Buddy, if you have problems, we can talk about it!" Tucker tried to convince his friend, but the ghost boy simply ignored.

The Ghost Boy has made his decision. He decided that if this continues, his feelings and emotions would kill him. Sad love songs and flashbacks won't help. Cheering him up would not help him as well. He finally gives up on bringing back Sam's memories. He wants to escape the depression he currently feels.

Danny stood up and proclaimed his decision:

"Sam, I have known you since second grade, and you know that I would do anything to protect you. However, I failed in my quest. Your mind was wiped out by that stupid Dark Danny. If only I have acted sooner, I could have saved you, and I would be by your side by now. A few weeks ago, I was very worried about you, but upon learning that you do not remember me, I got shocked. I don't think I can do it, Sam. I can't help seeing myself very sad and depressed because of you."

Danny bowed down his head, closed his eyes and went silent for a few moments, collecting all his feelings and using them in a final blow. Suddenly, a strong voice boomed across the city.

**"GOODBYE, SAM."**

Before ending his life, Danny let his emotions and feelings out of his heart in the form of tears, falling from his cheeks and into the statue. He let go of the photo album and threw himself out of the statue, reverting back into Danny Fenton in the process.

Sam was so shocked at what she is seeing now, her "best friend" is attempting end his life. In other words, to commit suicide! Sam quickly ran towards the statue and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Danny continued to descend from above, still with his eyes closed, until a loud thud was heard. His chest landed first. A moan was heard from the boy, breathed a last and completely fell unconscious.

No one would ever expect that the once infamous Danny Phantom's life would end like this.

* * *

**I APOLOGIZE FOR KILLING DANNY AND THIS CLIFF HANGER! Please don't kill me! HAHAHAHAHA Just kidding!**

**Lemme know your thoughts! They inspire me!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	14. Chapter 12: Dreams

**Ladies and gentlemen, please don't kill me for killing Danny! Here, here! I'm gonna give him life again! Hahahahaha just kidding!**

**Oh, well. Here we go! Chapter 12. Read, review and ENJOY!**

**And one more thing, I own Clockwork's advice to Danny. If you want to use it, you need to ask for my clearance. :)**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 12**  
**DREAMS**

* * *

"Huh? Hello?" A man dressed in black and white suit woke up. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

The young man woke up to find himself in a room, a room as dark as the night. "What am I doing here?"

The young man stood up and walked around to know his whereabouts. "Am I in the Ghost Zone?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, blood started to flow from the boy's forehead. "Aah! What is this?" He tried to wipe it out, but as soon as he started to clear it all, the blood suddenly disappeared! "Wait! Am I dead?" He asked himself.

"No, you're not yet." A voice came from around him. Soon, a mob of ghosts appeared in front of the boy and revealed his location. He was in the deepest realms of the Ghost Zone, where the Ghost of Dreams, Nocturn, reside.

Young Danny was greeted by Nocturn. "Hello, Ghost Child. Welcome to the Ghost Zone!"

"Oh. Hello. What am I doing here?" He asked.

"Don't you remember what happened to you?" Frostbite asked his 'Great One'.

He answered, "Well, I jumped down from the tall statue at Amity Park. I wanted to end my life."

Everyone was shocked. Skulker asked, "Why did you do that? Why did you tried to end your life?"

Danny wanted to end his suffering and drain all of his emotions so that he could forget Sam. But as the ghosts mentioned his girlfriend's name again, this only made him emotional again.

"Because…" Danny stammered. He couldn't make up his mind. "I give up! I failed to protect her, okay!" His emotions made him cry again. "If only I was decisive, I could have saved her!" Danny fell onto his knees.

Clockwork appeared in front of Danny and asked, "And you decided to end that by ending your life?"

"Well…" Danny was interrupted before he could ever answer. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not a wise decision, young Danny." Clockwork said. "I have already known of your decision before you could ever do it."

Nocturn continued, "Clockwork was supposed to stop your plans, but we decided to see if you would truly stick to your decisions."

"Well," Danny said, "then why am I here? Where's my body?"

* * *

_The ghosts did not respond to his questions. Clockwork raised his staff and created a portal to the human world, where Danny passed through._

_There, Danny saw his body, lying in a hospital bed, where his parents, sister and friends were all in sorrow. Danny's body was full of bandages, and his life is measured by the beeps of a life-supporting machine._

_Clockwork raised his staff once more and created another portal for Danny to enter. He soon arrives at the Manson's residence._

_There, Danny saw his girlfriend, Sam, at her room, opening a photo album. It was the photo album that Danny held before he committed suicide, and Sam found it afterwards. Sam glanced at the photos, and while seeing a single photo, she was shocked. "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?" She exclaimed to herself. Opening another page, she found out that he was her boyfriend. "And he's my boyfriend?"_

_Danny couldn't help but cry again._

_Sam rushed onto her drawer and searched for something. Finding a velvet box, she opened it to find a golden ring with an ocean blue gem in it. Engraved on the inner rim of the ring is her name, "SAM". As tears begin falling form her face, she quickly went out of her room, left the mansion, and made her way to the hospital._

_Again, Clockwork raised his staff and returned Danny to the hospital._

_Sam arrived at the hospital, where she immediately found Danny. There, she realized, that the young man who was with her at the hospital was her best friend, her boyfriend and the infamous Danny Phantom. Sam quickly hugged the Ghost Boy's frail body, crying. "Why didn't you tell me, Danny?" At that point, Tucker, who was sitting at a chair, knew that she discovered her past and her relationship with the ghost kid._

_Danny began disintegrating back into the Ghost Zone. "Wha- No!"_

_Clockwork's voice echoed. "It's time to go back."_

* * *

Arriving back at the Ghost Zone, Clockwork asked Danny, "Now, do you think Sam never cares about you?"

Danny became ashamed of himself, trying to end his life because of his girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I should have known that Sam cares about me." But he tried to defend his decisions. "And hey, she only discovered about me when she found my photo album and discovered the ring I gave her."

Frostbite responded, "And that is no reason for ending your life! You should have known that, Danny! The world needs you! We need you!"

Danny angrily exclaimed, "What about Sam? Does she still need me? Not anymore, after she forgot about me."

Clockwork replied, "Yes, she still needs you! You still have a mission, and that is to bring her memories back, and protect her till the day your lives end."

Danny asked, "Then how would I ever do it? I kept thinking and thinking and nothing happens!"

Skulker responded, "I myself have no history in these "love life" you say. But if you really want to bring her back, use not your mind."

Danny was puzzled by his advice. "What do you mean?"

Skulker answered, "Use your heart, Ghost Child. This is where love prevails, not your mind."

Danny ignored Skulker's last statement, saying, "As if my heart would bring her memories back."

Clockwork gave his final advice to Danny. "The people's hearts, just like their minds, have a special spot for their loved ones. Even if their minds wipe out, the heart can tell them all the people you love."

Danny never dared to question Clockwork's advice. The master of time continued, "In simple words, the heart is stronger than the mind."

The advice of the Master of Time seemed to calm down Danny and give him courage again. "Thank you very much. I'll remember that."

The ghost boy's feelings seemed to calm down, and Danny was able to finally breathe deep. His worries were replaced with inspiration, his doubts faded into courage, and his ultimate love for the Goth Girl started to grow back.

"Very well then," Nocturn and Clockwork raised their hands and smoke started to cover Danny. "I now return you back to your world, and we hope that you finish your quest."

The combined powers of the Master of Time and Master of Dreams sent back Danny into his world.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Whoa! Well, this took me a while! Anyway, lemme know your thoughts!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	15. Chapter 13: Memories

**Hello, readers! Before I begin this chapter, I just want to tell you that my third Danny Phantom Fanfic is up and running! Please, have time also to read my third DP fanfic! (You can find the story on my profile. And I won't tell the title, it's a surprise!).**

**Oh, well. Anyway, here we go! Chapter 13. Read, review and ENJOY!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
** HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 13**  
**Memories**

* * *

A bright light flashed before the eyes of a young boy. Danny, after his encounter with the ghosts, found himself back in the Great Hill. "Whoa! Why am I here?" Danny wondered. "I thought I just jumped off a 50-foot tall statue!"

Clockwork had returned him to the moment that he made up his decision. The Master of Time gave Danny a second chance to reconsider his actions. However, at this point, the Goth Girl has yet to discover her past and her relationship with Danny.

The Ghost Boy stared at the bright view in front of him. The city had never been so bright before. "If only you were here, Sam," he sighed, "I could yell into the world, 'I LOVE YOU, SAM MANSON'."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam Manson was in her room, reading some of her old "school notes". While searching her chest box, she stumbled upon an unknown box under her bed. Curious on what it might contain, she pulled the box and opened it. To her surprise, she saw lots and lots of pictures of her and her friends. There were photos of her and Danny and Tucker.

But there is one photo that truly shocked Sam. Taking that photo from the box, she found herself beside a guy in a black-and-white suit. "Wait. Who was this?" She asked herself. Very curious on who the mysterious man was, she took another photo and discovered that her "best friend" Danny was a half-ghost. "Wait. Danny Fenton is a ghost?" She was so shocked at that time, believing that her friend might be a bad ghost.

"He's not just a ghost." A voice came from behind her. Pamela slowly entered Sam's room and continued, "He's the ghost superhero who saved us. His name is Danny Phantom."

Sam turned around to see her mother, very worried. Pamela knows that the time of secrecy is over. Sam must know the truth behind her past. "Who is he, Mom?" Sam asked.

"Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. He got his powers from a lab accident. Before he saved the world, you were always with him in his adventures."

"Mom? Are you serious?" Sam couldn't believe that her friend is a superhero. "Yes, Sam. In fact, he was your boyfriend." Pamela placed her hands on Sam's shoulder, ready for whatever feelings or reactions the Goth Girl will have.

Sam was surprised. "He… My boyfriend?" Pamela walked towards Sam's cabinet, took a small box from it, and handed it over to her. "Yes, sweetie. Although your memories might be gone, his love for you still stands strong."

Sam slowly opened the small box to reveal a golden ring with ocean blue gem in it. Engraved in the inner rim of the ring is her name, "Sam".

* * *

Upon seeing the ring, Sam starts to see visions.

_She envisions herself with young kid, the time they first met._

_Sam sees a vision of a laboratory, with a very large machine installed on its wall. Suddenly, bright lights and horrifying screams were heard across the lab. A young boy is flown away from the inside of the machine._

_Sam sees a vision of ghosts, surrounding her, ready to attack the Goth Girl. However, a young boy arrives just in time. He was wearing a black suit, white belt, gloves and boots. The young lad's eyes and body seemed to glow. The young boy quickly sent energy blasts onto the ghosts, sucking them onto a small cylindrical container afterwards. Sam was then carried by the boy across the city._

_Sam envisions an asteroid approaching Earth, ready to crush it into pieces. Suddenly, the same boy and a mob of ghosts arrive to turn the Earth intangible and let the asteroid do no harm to the planet. After the ghosts went tangible again, Sam rushed onto the boy, giving him a hug that crashes him onto the ground._

_Sam envisions herself, with the same boy, and sees the "wes" ring. She hands it over to Danny and makes him promise to come back. The two's faces quickly met one another in a very passionate kiss._

* * *

Sam's mind had returned to her physical state. After discovering her past and about the Ghost Kid, she turns to her mom and yells, "Why didn't you tell me, mom?"

Pamela tried to calm down her daughter. "Sam, it is for your own good, and it is Danny's request. He just doesn't want his heart to hurt seeing you in your condition, so he decided not to tell you."

Sam was not contented by her mother's explanation, so she quickly grabs the photos, and puts them in a bag with the ring. "Mom, I will be right back!" Sam quickly rushed downstairs and went out of their mansion, beginning her search for Danny.

Meanwhile, Danny was still at the Great Hill, still thinking about his girlfriend. Suddenly, he hears a loud cry for help. "HEEEELLLPPPP!" Danny quickly stood up and flew above to find out who was in trouble. To his surprise, he sees Sam, crying for help, who was surrounded by lots of ghosts. "Help me!" Danny quickly sent energy blasts on the ghosts, giving Sam enough time to escape.

However, one ghost managed to catch Sam. "LET ME GO!" The Goth Girl screamed. The ghost flew her above the air and with just enough altitude, the ghost let go of Sam, dropping her. Danny quickly flew towards Sam and caught her, and then sucked the ghost into the thermos.

The two arrived at the Great Hill, where Sam was so happy to finally meet the Ghost Boy. "Thanks for saving me, Danny Phantom!" Sam exclaimed.

"You don't need to thank me, Sam." Danny responded. "Just seeing you okay, it's enough for me."

Danny had realized earlier, that ending one's life wouldn't resolve a problem, it only worsens it. Danny had finally decided to just tell her the truth about her past.

Sam began to tell Danny about her thoughts for the Ghost Boy. "So that explains it. All those sleepless nights, all those nightmares, all those visions I saw…"

At that point, Danny had known that the Goth Girl has finally uncovered the mystery behind her past and his connection with the Ghost Boy. "Yes, Sam. You aren't just my friend. You're my love."

Sam was surprised. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"All those past experiences… All those adventures we had… **I just can't forget you, Sam.** I just realized a few hours ago, ending my life will not return your memory back. You might have forgotten me, Sam. But remember…"

Danny remembers Clockwork's advices for him.

"Our love for each other never ever fades. Our love resides not in our minds, but in our heart."

However, Danny's feelings for Sam had faded slowly from the all those pressures and intense emotions he had the previous weeks. So he decided to just keep their friendship up and running again.

Danny took the ring from Sam's bag and opened it. "Sam, even if you no longer have the feelings for me, it's okay. We can still be friends. Just remember this, Sam. Remember the adventures we had before. Those were priceless adventures, I tell you. And always remember, I will be always by your side, every single day."

Sam had no idea about Danny's point; however, she understood the Ghost Boy's feelings for her. Danny slipped the ring onto her finger, before saying his final word to Sam,

**"GOODBYE."**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	16. Chapter 14: Love Adventures

**Hello, my loyal readers and fellow fanfiction writers! You're gonna enjoy this chapter! I'LL BET MY LAPTOP FOR IT! Hahahaha!**

**Here we go! Chapter 14! Read, review and ENJOY!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

**Just an additional info, I own the DP fictional characters: VALENTIN, MIRANDA, CASSANDRA and MICHAEL.**

**You will know their roles later. If you want to use these names as part of your DP fanfic, you need to ask for my clearance. :)**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Quest: Chapter 14**  
**Love Adventures**

* * *

While the Ghost Boy was walking away from the hill, a tearful Sam was left sitting under the tree. Suddenly, a burst of energy began circulating around Sam, which made her fall into a state of unconsciousness. Danny turned around to take a last glance on his ex-girlfriend, to which he sees Sam's body smash down into the solid ground.

"Sam!" He exclaimed, running back up the hill and spotting Sam, lying on the ground, unconscious. Running towards her and shaking her body, Danny exclaimed, "SAM! Wake up!" Danny still cared about his relationship with his best friend. "Please, Sam! I'm sorry if I wasn't there to protect you!" Danny's emotions started to rise up again and form into teardrops, which fell onto Sam's frail body. "Sam! I love you! I would do anything to protect you! Please, come back!"

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared in front of Danny. "Who are you? What did you do to Sam?" The figure's face quickly faded to reveal an unknown ghost. "Oh, I'm gonna get you for doing this to Sam!"

"Calm down, Phantom." The ghost explained. "Introductions first. I am VALENTIN, the Ghost of Love. You might not know me very well, since I reside in the deepest realms of the Ghost Zone."

Valentin raised his hand and explained his history in the form of a flashback.

* * *

_**Valentin**__ was a very young, good-natured man, who always believed in the power of love. While he was still living, he met a girl named __**Miranda**__. The two of them became best friends, and after their awesome adventures as business people, they finally committed their lives to one another. They had a very beautiful daughter, who was named __**Cassandra**__. _

_After a nine-year-old Cassandra got separated from her parents by a storm, the couple searched for their daughter, but they were unsuccessful. Wanting to end their sorrows, the couple attempted to end their lives by jumping off a high cliff, but they were stopped by Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time. He explained to the couple the devastating future they will ever have in case they end their lives. Horrified by this revelation, the couple decided to start a new life, by visiting various towns across the world and spreading the word about the power of love. They used their adventures as inspiration for the people who are lost in love._

_However, after a visit by the couple to a small village angered the mayor who does not believe in love, they were sentenced to death by hanging. Rather than defend their acts, the couple willingly accepted their fate. Before they were put into the hanging machine, Valentin requested that they may be hanged hugging together. The mayor granted Valentin's final request and tied them together so that their bodies would "hug". As the executioner was about to pull the switch, a girl went running towards the couple, asking for one last advice. _

_"Always remember this, child." Miranda said. "The minds may forget memories, but not the heart, for it is the only space in our body where our love resides."_

_The young girl suddenly remembers the same advice when she was just a kid. She then pleaded the mayor to stop the hanging. The mayor felt pity for the young girl and asked the executioner to untie the couple. The girl quickly ran towards Miranda; with tears flowing form her face. "Mom?" She exclaimed._

_Miranda was shocked. At first, she was wondering why the girl wanted to stop them from being killed. But as Miranda stared into the girl's eyes, she saw her own. "Cassandra? Is that you?"_

_"MOM!" The girl, who was the long-lost Cassandra, hugged her mom tightly. "I missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too, Cassie." Miranda cried as well, as Valentin was standing behind them. "Dad!" Cassie letgo of her mom and rushed to her dad. "Oh, my Cassie!" Valentin couldn't hold off his emotions; he finally found her daughter._

_The mayor was so ashamed of his actions and his hatred for love. "Well, I guess love really is powerful." The mayor dropped the sentences and let the family go. _

_As the years went by, Valentin and Miranda passed away peacefully, leaving their daughter, Cassie, their principles of love. And by her strong love for everyone, he met her best friend, Michael. And from there, her own adventures of love began, where their friendship blossomed and gave them a daughter, in the name of Madeline. And Maddie, in turn, shared her adventures with a man named Jack, which gave them two children, Jazmine and Danny._

_Because of their accomplishments on the human world as the man who always believed in love, not giving up on it, they both became living symbols of love. Valentin remained in the Ghost Zone and became the Ghost of Love, visiting every couple and helping them in their relationships. Meanwhile, Miranda became the Angel of Love, who was watching every couple from above the skies, protecting them from anything that will ruin their love._

* * *

There, Danny discovers that Valentin, the Ghost of Love, was his maternal great-grandfather. "Whoa." Danny was speechless. "Dad didn't tell me about you!"

'Well," Valentin chuckled, "memory gaps, I guess." He then paused for a while and continued, "So, this is Sam?"

"Oh, yes!" Danny exclaimed. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, she's just fine." Valentin responded. "I was a mere witness of your adventures with her, my great grandson. You were always determined and inspired to love and protect her, and your adventures were much better and more memorable than ours with Miranda!"

Danny couldn't think of anything to say. "Whoa."

Valentin added, "Yes, Danny. And because of your ultimate love for Sam, here."

Valentin raised his hands and performed magic. Sam's body began to rise and stand, facing Danny. The ghost boy stood still in his position, not wanting to move a single finger. Suddenly, a loud echo pronounced Valentin's ultimate rule of love.

**"THE MINDS MAY FORGET MEMORIES, BUT NOT THE HEART, FOR IT IS THE ONLY SPACE IN OUR BODY WHERE OUR LOVE RESIDES."**

Sam's eyes opened, revealing an amethyst colored light. Valentin started to speak again, a loud echo filled the entire city and its surrounding landscapes.

**"YOUR ADVENTURES WITH SAMANTHA ARE AMONG THE GREATEST, DANNY PHANTOM, AND I WOULDN'T LET THOSE MEMORIES FADE FOREVER IN VAIN. BECAUSE OF YOUR ULTIMATE LOVE FOR HER, THEY DESERVE TO BE RETURNED. AND BECAUSE YOU HAVE PROVEN YOUR LOVE, CARE AND COMMITMENT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOU ARE TO RECEIVE THE GREATEST GIFT OF LOVE."**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Gonna make the next chapter the best among the rest! For now, please review!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	17. Chapter 15: A Shower of Lights

**Ladies and Gentlemen, once again, you're gonna enjoy it! This time, I'm betting my life! WAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding!**

**Here we go! Chapter 15! Read, review and ENJOY!**

**Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing, please! They help a lot! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

**And one more thing, I own the fictional characters MIRANDA, CASSANDRA (Cassie), and VALENTIN, The Ghost of Love. If you want to use it, you need to ask for my clearance. :)**

**And one more another thing, I own the poem at the end of the story :)**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**Chapter 15**  
**A Shower of Lights**

* * *

Sam's eyes opened to reveal a bright light, her eyes emitting an amethyst colored glow. Her eyes began projecting flashbacks of her past adventures with the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom. Her memories started to return, thanks to Danny's ultimate love for her, which convinced Valentin, the Ghost of Love, to help him bring back the memories of the Goth Girl.

Electric currents began flowing on Sam's body, electrocuting her again, but this time, reverting her old memories back. Every memory flashed on her glowing eyes and was sent back to her mind.

Sam let out a painful scream, echoing through the surrounding landscapes. However Danny didn't take any action, and he was still shocked at what he's seeing.

After a few minutes, Sam's body descended back into the ground. Her eyes stopped emitting a bright light, and her body was laid down the soft grass. The electricity slowly dissipated from her body. Valentin stopped performing magic.

Danny, who was still shocked, rushed towards Sam and stared at her closed eyes, waiting for his Goth Girl to awaken.

"Thank you very much, Valentin. You have no idea how much this means to me." Danny exclaimed, thanking his great-grandfather for helping him. He then rushed onto his great granddaddy to give him a hug. "Will she be all right?"

"Oh yes, she will be. Just wait." Valentin responded. "Well, I have done my job. But yours is just beginning, young Daniel. Cherish your love for one another, and it will forever be the foundation of the world."

Before he departed back into his realm, he added, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Danny Phantom. Oh, and say hi to your dad for me!" In an instant, Valentin disappeared from Danny's sight.

Danny quickly ran back to his girlfriend, hoping that she will awaken soon. Suddenly, Sam's fingers started to move, her eyes slowly part-opened. "Huh?" Sam moaned as she stood up. "Where am I? What happened?"

Danny simply shrugged his shoulders, smiled and said, "Well, let's just say you have been in a very exciting adventure."

Sam just simply smiled at her boyfriend. Danny knew at that time, that it was already Sam who was in front of him. It was the Sam whom he shared the greatest adventures of his ghost and human life. It was the Goth Girl whom he loved so much.

Valentin suddenly appeared above the city, raised his hands and sent thousands of sparkling lights falling from the sky. _Valentin confessed his feelings for Miranda and proposed to her under a very bright sky, with thousands of meteors falling and entering our planet. _Valentin wanted his great grandson to experience the happiness that he experienced with Miranda and his daughter Cassie.

Danny and Sam stared at the magnificent sight in from of them: a symbol of love from his own family. Now, it is the symbol of those numerous adventures and priceless memories the Ghost Boy had with his Goth Girl.

"Wow, Danny!" Sam exclaimed. "This is so beautiful!" The shimmering lights that descended from the sky reflected on Danny and Sam's amethyst and emerald eyes.

Danny looked Sam in the eye and sweetly said, **"I love you, my Goth Girl."**

Sam's cheeks began soaking with tears, first at the magnificent sight in the sky, second at the sight of her Ghost Boy, Danny. She then threw herself onto Danny and whispered in his ear, **"I love you too, Danny Phantom."**

Danny wrapped his hands around Sam's waist, vowing to love her and protect her from any harm. Danny, at that point, realized that his quest has been accomplished: to bring back Sam to his side. Sam threw her arms around the Ghost Boy's neck, not wanting to let go of the man she loves and promising to cherish their love.

The young couple gazed in each other's eyes, foreseeing the great future ahead of them. Slowly, their faces went closer and closer, until their ultimate love is sealed by a tender kiss on their lips. The amount of emotions flowing through them was great, their hearts soaring as high as they could, they didn't want to let go of their tender moment. They didn't care about the world anymore, just the two of them.

As the couple shared the symbol of their ultimate love, the dark night sky shined brighter, the symbols of love visible from the sky. The moon shared its radiating energy, reflecting their love onto the world. The stars shimmered as bright as they could. The falling stars created a magnificent background for the couple, and seemed to intensify the love of the Ghost Boy and his one and only Goth Girl.

* * *

_**A shower of lights, illuminating the darkest nights.**_  
_**The tender sweet kiss, I wouldn't want to miss.**_

_**My love and protection, your care and affection,**_  
_**Will ever last until we live, this is what I truly believe.**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lemme know your thoughts to the story by writing!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	18. Epilogue: A Nurtured Love

**Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow writers and loyal readers, thank you very much for reading, reviewing and enjoying this yet another Danny Phantom love story! (I'm tearful at this moment)! All those past reviews really inspired me a lot, until the end!**

**I hope my story brought lots of inspiration for all of the people who are struggling for the person they love the most. Just like me, don't give up on love. Always believe in it, and hope that one time, the true love you were dreaming, will finally become a reality.**

**I hereby present to you, the Epilogue of my Amnesia Story!**

**Lemme know your final thoughts for the story by reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story, and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

**The Epilogue**  
**A Nurtured Love**

* * *

Beginning from the time that Danny met Sam, they had been together, even after the fate caused the young boy to become a ghost kid, carrying with him a great responsibility for the world.

The oblivious feelings they had for one another is the only thing that stands in their way. Being hooked up to some girls named Paulina and Valerie, had affected the feelings of the Goth Girl for the Phantom kid. Sam's relationship with some "Hungarian" guy named "Gregor" really brought out the jealousy Danny was feeling.

Danny and Sam's doubts and worries about the future of their relationship finally came to an end when they were forced to dare the unknown. Still uncertain if her best friend would return, Sam gave Danny the symbol of their friendship, the WES ring, making him promise to come back. Danny finally met Sam's lips, sealing their powerful bond in a passionate kiss, as his promise that he would come back for her.

Danny and Sam's relationship is no ordinary one, I tell you. Their love didn't just pop up out of thin air. Danny didn't just met Sam and made a hit on her.

**DANNY PHANTOM AND SAM MANSON'S ULTIMATE LOVE FROM EACH OTHER WAS THE RESULT OF THE GREATEST ADVENTURES THEY HAD IN THEIR LIVES. DANNY DIDN'T LOVE SAM ONLY FOR HER BODY, INTELLIGENCE OR INDIVUALITY. SAM DIDN'T LOVE THE YOUNG GHOST BOY ONLY BECAUSE HE WAS HOT OR HE HAS GHOST POWERS. THEIR LOVE WAS NURTURED BY THOSE PAST EXPERIENCES THEY HAD, THEIR FRIENDSHIP WAS PROVEN STRONG BY THOSE NUMEROUS CHALLENGES THEY HAVE SURPASSED.**

Those ghost-hunting trips, those funny witty-banters, those running away from some football hunks, or trying to scare the crap out of Vlad Masters, all of them were priceless, nothing, even their lives, can replace them. Risking their lives for one another, that was such a noble act for your best friend.

And now, their relationship continues to grow. Their friendship blossomed into love. Their adventures made their love stronger and firmer, and those precious memories will be forever the foundation of LOVE. And even until their death, their love for one another will still reign in their hearts, and will be proud of the fact that they had the best adventures.

-0-

**DANNY PHANTOM and SAM MANSON**  
**The couple who had the GREATEST ADVENTURES in the world.**

-0-

THE END!

* * *

**DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM-DPSM**

**Well, that's all, my friends! Again, thank you for your continued support and inspiration for my story!**

**ALWAYS REMEMBER,**

**NEVER GIVE UP ON LOVE.**  
**LOVE PREVAILS, EVEN IN THE DARKEST OF TIMES.**  
**LOVE WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY.**  
**IF THERE'S A WILL, THERE'S A WAY.**

**And finally,**

**"THE MINDS MAY FORGET MEMORIES, BUT NOT THE HEART, FOR IT IS THE ONLY SPACE IN OUR BODY WHERE OUR LOVE RESIDES."**

**Hope to get in touch with you by my other stories! Until next time!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	19. Author's Note: A POSSIBLE SEQUEL?

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**  
**A Danny Phantom Fan Tale**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_  
_**02 March 2013**_

* * *

Hello! It has been a long time since this love story ended (It ended last 7 February!) I know that this Amnesia story already had a happy and romantic ending, but will it be possible if I create a sequel for this story? This story has been the best I ever had written (beating Time Travel and The Amethyst Mask) and I feel like I'm inspired to continue!

Although I have to finish my Amethyst Mask story before I can move on with the sequel, I want to ask your opinions first. Check the ending, and tell me if I can make a sequel. Ideas for the sequel are welcome!

While I'm deciding the fate of this story, I will move on with my Amethyst Mask story.

**THANK YOU AND KEEP READING! NEVER GIVE UP ON LOVE, JUST LIKE DANNY AND SAM!**

* * *

~ Nickster Out! ~


	20. Author's Note: THE SEQUEL CAME TRUE!

**AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
04 March 2013**_

* * *

Hello! Thanks to all reviewers and readers of my love tales! They inspired me a lot!

As I have said on my previous Author's Note, **AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers has been the best of my stories**! Although **The Amethyst Mask has more reviews** and **the Time Travel with Danny Phantom and Sam had more chapters**, I believe that **this story was the prefect spitting image of my emotions**. This story was the product of my inspiration, my love and my world. I have poured my emotions into it, and I will not let those feelings just remain in my mind. I am going to dedicate this sequel to my crush. AGAIN!

**THE AMNESIA STORY WILL HAVE ITS SEQUEL!** A new quest for Danny Phantom and Sam Manson will begin!  
**I WILL COMMENCE POSTING THE SEQUEL TOMORROW!** I will keep the story title secret; **I will not spoil the surprise!**

Meanwhile, you may read my other tales of love and adventure!

* * *

**Thanks again! Until then, NICKSTER OUT!**


End file.
